Blood
by Chikyu-Megami
Summary: HIATUS Everyone would automatically welcome Marik with open arms, His Yami would leave him alone, and everyone would be happy.As if,Things never go that smoothly.
1. Chapter One

Mimi: Hey! I actually have a new story 

Samia: what about the old story?

Mimi...

Samia: I thought as much.

Mimi: ahem…on with the fic!

Disclaimer: if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh would I be writing this?

Ryou's blood boiled, it wasn't often he got angry (but when he did he surprisingly resembled his Yami very much so) and it was even more rare he got this mad, but he didn't care. All that mattered was finding Honda or Jou and tossing them off the side of buildings (possibly Kaiba corp. he hadn't really decided yet) maybe this was a bit harsh but it didn't really matter at this point, so lost in thought as he staked down the road he almost passed Yugi, Jou and Anzu, but Jou spotted him and grabbed Ryou's arm

"Hey Ryou what's the matter?"

Ryou wrenched his arm from Jou's grip and gave such a venomous glare that the group wondered if it was the darker of the halves,

"You're a sick man Katsuya " Ryou hissed from between gritted teeth, Jou looked startled

"What are you? …" Ryou stepped closer and the threw his geometry book at Jou (which he ducked) and shouted

" I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO MARIK YOU SICK INU " Jou at least had the tact to look embarrassed

"But he-Mai-Anzu" Jou stuttered

"You said you had forgiven him!" Ryou all but screamed tears streaming down his face, Jou went red and replied

"How can I forgive him huh? " Ryou put on a mock-confused face

" Hmmm the same way Yami, Yugi, Anzu, and hell even Mai did?" He questioned

Jou was running out of steam and he could see it

"Look, Ryou I'm sorry " Ryou glared and stated

"Its not me you should be apologising to" before he slunk off leaving a ashamed Jou and a livid Yami

"I think, " Yami started "that you owe us an explanation"

Ryou sighed he really hadn't intended to blow up at Jou like that, but when he had heard what the three had been doing he just want to throttle the nearest living object (unless it was Yugi, or Marik of course) he had decided (mid throw) that after seeing Jou he would go see Marik and ask why he hadn't said anything

: I thought you were gonna dive for Jou for a moment there hikari:

: You mean you hoped:

: Yeah pretty much:

: I figured if I did Yami Yugi would just peal me off anyway:

: true…so:

: So:

: Just dive for him when the Pharaoh no Baka isn't around:

: Yami…:

Ryou cut off his conversation with Bakura as he neared the house

"Here goes nothing" he lifted a hand to knock on the door but noticed it was already open "that's weird" Ryou thought "eh but Marik won't mind me coming in I practically live here sometimes," Ryou padded up the hall way and looked in the front room

" Marik you around? " he shouted and he heard a thump from upstairs

Ryou turned around and walked upstairs towards Marik's room

"I hope you don't mind me coming in the door was open and I thought…. Marik?"

Ryou interrupted himself as he looked around Marik's room he then turned towards the en suite bathroom. he couldn't hear water running and the door was open so he strode over to the bathroom and poked his head round

" Hope your decent" Ryou joked but as the metallically smell of blood assaulted his sense's all the colour drained from Ryou's face

Two hours (or something like that) before

The door to Marik's apartment (A/n Isis and Rishid let you loose on your own? Marik:3) was slammed so violently that most people would of worried if it was going to break, Marik Ishtar had other things on his mind not to mention other things _in_ his mind

_Careful hikari you might break the door_ "And why might you care? " Marik spat to his other half 

_Your right I don't _

Manic laughter filled Marik's head forcing him to clamp his hands over his head it a desperate attempt to block out the noise

" Shut up shut up please just shut up for once!"

_Why so you can mop around thinking about what that mutt and those other baka's said?_

_  
_Marik stared at the floor and grit his teeth

" He maybe a mutt…but he's right anyway"

_Did I say he was wrong? I agree with him as well Mai, Tea, Jou, Pharaoh and his pipsqueak even the tomb robbers hikari you care about so much you hurt them all you could of even ki-_

_  
_"SHUT UP" Marik hit his head against the nearest walk and sank down to the floor  
_what was it Jou said? That you're a menace, a freak and everyone wish's you were dead? Maybe you should grant them there wish hikari nobody would miss you…_

Marik blinked back tears of pain 

"That's not true Yami and Yugi said-."

_There lying they keep you close in case you snap again_

"-But Isis and Rishid" 

Isis has always seen you as the murderer of your mother and Rishid... if you hadn't come along your father would have had to except him as an adoptive son.

"Your right…nobody would care, but what about Ryou?"

He pity's you, nothing more he'll never return your affection and if he even did you'd just be a danger to him

Marik sighed "maybe…maybe it would be best if"

The voice grinned, "That's the spirit hikari! The hardest bits over now chemical or …"

The saner of the blondes laughed in spite of the situation "you sound like a child in a sweet store my Yami"

…Maybe even off the top of Kaiba corp.

Marik giggled and swayed his way up the stairs towards the bathroom

"That would be far to messy Koe! (1), I think you'll have to settle for the traditional method" and with that Marik slowly reached forward for the razorblade laying on the edge of the bathroom sink.

(1) Japanese for Voice (I think) I figured Marik wouldn't call him Yami because in a sense he isn't so Koe is just a name Marik has created for him…I suppose. (Hides)

Samia: roll up roll up throw objects at the authoress!

Mimi: Samia!  
Samia: hehe, review people.  
Mimi…don't hurt meeee!


	2. Chapter Two

Mimi: (humming the twelve days of Kuribou)

Samia: I would of thought you would be under you bed muttering to the dust bunnies about your lack of reviews by now,

Mimi: yes well I decided to not let the fact that I got 0 reviews get me down…  
Samia: (snorts)

Mimi: and besides…  
Samia: (raise's eyebrow)  
Mimi: I can't fit under my bed

Disclaimer: FAN-Fiction FAN-Fiction…do the maths

Warnings: as you may have gathered by now attempted suicide warnings,

I wish he would just open his eyes, just once so I know he's okay or maybe I wish I could open my eye's and this would go away like a bad dream, I want to know that it was an accident or he wasn't in his right mind anything to tell me he didn't really want to di-

The clacking of the door broke Ryou's morbid thoughts as Isis quietly swished into the room

"How is he?"

Ryou's eyes were still fixed on Marik as he answered Isis

"No change"

Isis's shoulders sagged and she gently placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder

"How are you?"

_Confused, worried, angry, _

Ryou's eyes swallowed the lump in his throat and brushed his fingers across Marik's cheek

"I'm fine"

The white-haired tenshi rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up he hadn't got much sleep last night, thoughts of Marik lying in the hospital disturbed him, but his Yami had dragged him home mumbling something about sleep and contrary to popular belief that was one of the most violent moments towards Ryou the Yami had done for quite a while.

So currently Ryou has nearing the school gates fighting the urge to run back to the hospital, 'everyone' (everyone being the doctors nurse's and even Bakura the traitor) had said it would be better for Ryou if he went to school to try and take his mind off things, but see the problem was Ryou didn't WANT to take his mind off 'things'

And plus he didn't want to be in a mile radius of-  
"hey Ryou how you doin'?"  
or-  
"you know you don't look so good"  
Ah tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber better know as Jou and Honda but right know he was trying not go "Yami" on them and throw them off the nearest cliff.

"Don't talk to me" He briskly walked past the pair and straight into the school to find Anzu and Yugi

Yugi slowly shut the door of his locker turning to his Darker duplicate who was in spirit form  
"I'm worried about Ryou, Yami" he sighed

"As am I Abiou he hasn't been in school for a few days now it isn't like him" Yami answered "_neither has Marik" _he added to himself as he silently padded besides Yugi though the deserted corridor.

"And when I tried to phone him yesterday it went straight to answer machine I usually always get an answer even if it is Bakura shouting about 'damn ringing contraption'"

Yugi sighed again and turned to his Yami

"You don't suppose anything happened to him do you?" Yugi asked

Yami opened his mouth but then closed it again staring over Yugi's shoulder

"Well he looks tired but none the less okay Abiou" Yami answered. Yugi spun around and noticed a forlorn looking Ryou at his locker, the littlest hikari ran over to his friend and enveloped him in a hug

"Ryou-kun are you okay? I was so worried, I thought something had happened!" Yugi's ramble was cut short as he noticed the look on his friends face  
"Ryou-kun what's wrong" Yugi lowered his voice and brushed some hair out of Ryou's face

"I'm here for you, you know," he whispered

This was all Ryou needed as he burst into tears reliving everything that had happened before and after he found Marik

* * *

_flashback_

Ryou slowly padded round the back of the school lost in thought Marik had disappeared around midday this was a usual occurrence but he could of at least had the decency to tell Ryou he was going, since more than lately he would go with Marik, even if it meant his grades were suffering.

Obsessed? Don't be silly

Anyway Ryou had a free period last but had promised Yugi he would wait around for him so currently he was just wandering about trying to kill time-

"You'd think he'd fight back or something he wasn't exactly a runt was he?" a deep voice boomed Ryou recognised it as Yukio, ever since Ushio had "mysteriously" gone off the deep end, Yukio had taken over as the "big bad" he felt sorry for whoever was the latest victim

"He was a right fairy anyway, I mean lavender eyes? And he wore eyeliner" Ryou froze in his tracks there was only two people in the school he knew of that wore eyeliner and Duke didn't have lavender eye's-  
"must be a bit off in the head though," Yukio continued "it was like he wanted us to beat him up almost felt sorry for him" Yukio started laughing "almost"

Ryou seethed he had to restrain him self from dashing round the corner and trying to bash there heads open TRY being the operative word as much as it pained him he would never be able to hold his own against Yukio and one of his cronies, so he settled with listening in some more on the conversation.

"Honda and Jou were right though weren't they" Yukio stared again  
Jou? Honda? What did they have to do with it?

The crony spoke this time

"Wonder why they wanted him beat up so badly anyway? Thought they were his friends?" Yukio snorted

" You gotta learn that you've got "friends" and then you got friends- what was that?"

"What was what?" the crony asked

"Eh thought I saw something," Yukio replied turning away from the flick of white hair he'd seen"

* * *

By now Ryou and sat down with Yugi still placing a attentive hand on his shoulder

"And that's when you came up to us?" Yugi inquired

Ryou nodded trying to build up courage to re-live the next bit.

" Ryou-kun please don't tell me this is going were I think it's going"

Ryou turned clouded eyes to Yugi and sighed

"I wish it didn't"

* * *

Ryou gently pushed open the door of the bathroom with a shaky hand,  
" Marik?" the white-haired boy tried not to retch as the door fully opened, the metallically smell of blood assaulted his sense's as he lunged forward

" Marik don't be dead please don't be dead" Ryou desperately grabbed towels rapping them around each of the Egyptian's wrists while trying to lift him out the blood tainted bath

"Please wake up, or move or anything Marik PLEASE!" frantically trying not to become hysterical Ryou shook Marik slightly, tears pouring on to his chest

Suddenly Ryou felt a hand brush his cheek wiping away tears but leaving a smear of blood in its place.

" Don't cry over me Otouto (1), I'm not worth it" lavender eyes gently opened staring into pools of chocolate. Ryou clutched Marik still crying into his chest

* * *

Ryou went on to explain that while he had ran down to phone 999 Marik had blacked out again and not woken up since.  
"Marik always told me not to let jerks like those three get to me, I just don't understand" Ryou sobbed clinging onto the strong arms that held him up, wait-

"YamiYugi?" Crimson eyes stared down at Ryou with caring

"Yugi went to find Jou and Honda a while ago," Yami explained "and maybe you should go too little one, it doesn't seem your fit for school just yet," he continued

The white haired tenshi pulled himself together and sat up slightly, though Yami still had an arm around his shoulder.

"I'll managed, and besides visiting hours don't start until 3 I'd just be at home worrying" he explained, Yami nodded and leaned back slightly before starting to speak again

"Ryou, if you don't mind me asking you said that Marik called you Otouto?" a small smile spread across Ryou's face and he turned to look at his companion

"Once, Marik said I was like the little brother he never had, that when he looked at me he just wanted to protect me, and make sure I was never hurt again…it was ironic because Bakura had said something like that once though minus the little brother bit. Ever since then myself and Marik had taken to calling each other big brother and little brother…" Ryou finished tilting his head up staring at nothing at particular

"You care for him a lot" Yami mused, the white-haired teen looked down at that comment

"There are not many people who do" Ryou replied, for a while silence reined the corridor until Yami replied in an uncharacteristically quiet voice

"I do,"

* * *

(1) Otouto means Little brother, though I should think you got that by now.

Aurora: And here ends Chapter 2!

Samia: do you realise you started this chapter about FOUR MOUTHS AGO?  
Aurora: If I say yes will you throw me down that randomly placed cliff?  
Samia: Most likely  
Aurora: Reviewer responses!

Samia: (snorts)

Well, it was quite odd really, there I am happily reading "Newsflash" and I see I have an e-mail, I check it and its from Sour Schuyler! Which is ironic…but anyway. I chose to have Katsuya as the main part of the problem for once because personally I like him and all, but I don't see him forgiving Marik as quickly as we'd like to believe.

But thank you's for reviewing its what made me decide to continue with the chapter.


End file.
